Don't Cry Over Me
by ruiiko
Summary: Following the death of Wally, everyone is devastated. Dick is trying to keep his cool, but he especially feels horrible, knowing that he should have told Wally something a long time ago. However grief-stricken, he knows that Wally wouldn't have wanted Dick to cry over him.


**Really short one shot for you all... still new to this fandom and all, buuut, this took place around Wally's death at the North Pole, with the chrysalis striking him, so that gave me the idea! Hope you all enjoy, and review. c:**

* * *

It was silent, at Mount Justice.

Everyone was overcome with grief, to find that Wally had ceased. Everyone was gathered. to help eachother get through it, or atleast provide some comfort. Once gathered inside, nobody knew what to say. What was there to say, with silence that floated past them, in which Wally's smart remarks could have been passed.

Everyone was upset. Aretmis, of course, took it the hardest. She couldn't stop crying, as M'gann held her in silence.

Dick felt horrible. His stomache turned, knots growing. It was hard to watch his friends suffer, like that. It was even harder to have lost his best friend. The man squeezed his eyes shut, for a moment, trying to regain himself. He was trying to be strong, but that dreadfull feeling continued to grow. He felt un-easy.

Without a word, the man turned, and walked away. He heard M'gann calling out to him, "Where are you going?" But he said nothing, as he shut his eyes again.

He needed to be alone.

Locking the door behind him, Dick fell over on his bed, sprawling all out, as he kept his vision on the ceiling. Now that he was alone, he could feel the tears growing in his eyes. "Stupid..." He mumbled to himself, pushing them away.

He rolled his head oer to the side, looking away, as he closed his eyes again. Memories resurfaced, almost immediatly. He remembered when they were younger-they hadn't always gotten along, but they had learnt to befriend eachother, one way or another. He remembered how annoying he was-allways a goof. He still was, as he grew up, but he had begun to take a more serious approach on things. Dick missed that about him.

He was going to miss those stupid snarky remarks he made.

One thing that espicially came rushing back to his mind, were the feelings he felt for him. Dick squeezed his eyes more tightly, trying to will them away, but they still remained. _'Not now...' _He thought, feeling even more horrible. He shouldn't be thinking of these stupid feelings now of all times... but he remembered, always feeling the slightest bit of jealousy grow in his stomache, as he'd flirt with any girl he layed eyes on.

That was one thing Dick was never to fond of.

Why couldn't he have just noticed him instead?

What an idiot.

A forced laugh come from his lips, and he shook his head, sitting up instead, to let out a deep sigh.

He remembered when Wally and Aretemis started to go out-his mouth left ajar, but a smile replaced it, moments later. He had congradulated the two, but those feelings still lingered.

Just then, Dick heard a knock on his door. "Can I come in...? Dick, please.." A sigh. It was Aretimis.

Dick said nothing, and the blonde found her way in. She stood at the doorway awkwardly, for a moment, looking at the man's bent over form. "Are... you okay?" She asked with a certain gentleness that Dick had never witnessed.

Straightening himself out, and putting a brave front on, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He mumbled, and Aretemiss took a seat next to him, scooting a little to close. She put an arm around him, gently rubbing his shoulder. "What about you?" Dick asked, looking down. Her eyes were glossy, and she bit her head, looking away. She forced out a laugh.

"I've been better."

Dick hummed, looking back down. He heard Aretemiss speak up. "It must be hard for you, too... he was your best friend." Her voice was gentle, but precosious.

He squeezed his eyes shut, an unsettling thought coming to his mind. _'Yeah, a friend that I liked...' _And he cursed under his breathe. Opening his eyes, he stood up then. He didn't want any sympany right now, he was already feeling pretty horrible about himself as it was. "I think you should go now." He spoke softly, not daring to to look the girl in the eyes.

"What...?" She asked, not beileving what she was hearing.

Dick repeated himself again, this time in a more louder, threatening voice. "Please leave."

Aretemis shook her head in confusion, but stood up none the less. She moved closer to Dick. "Are you sure? Are you okay...?" She asked, reaching out to brush a hand against his cheek in comfort. He pushed her away though, feeling frustrated. "Please leave!" He shouted this time, making direct eye contact with her. She gasped, quickly rushing out of his room with a stumble, and Dick slammed his door shut, tears flowing from his eyes. He shook his head, as he covered his eyes with a hand. He hadn't meant to yell at her...! And he wasn't supposed to cry...

"Oh, dude..." He mumbled to himself, thinking of Wally. The two hadn't called eachother 'dude' in so long, since they had grown up. But thinking back on all their memories, he couldn't help himself. He didn't know what he was doing. He felt like he didn't even have control of his own actions. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled again, as he rested on his bed, flipping over to face the wall.

"I should have told you..." He wished he could have told Wally how he felt sooner. Maybe that would have taken the pressure he was feeling off his chest. But then, he knew that Wally wouldn't have liked him anyways, he liked, and had Aretmis for a reason. A bittersweet smile came to Dick's face, realising that Wally wouldn't have wanted him to be sad, either.

Despite being a jokster, he was always so comforting.

And Dick knew, that Wally wouldn't have wanted him to cry over him, either.


End file.
